leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Kaguya, the Eternal Princess
|date = January 16th, 2013 |health = 60 |attack = 10 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 385 (+80) |mana = 240 (+50) |damage = 48 (+2.6) |range = 575 |armor = 7.5 (+3.9) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.658 (+1.36%) |healthregen = 5 (+ 0.65) |manaregen = 7 (+0.65) |speed = 310 }} Kaguya, the Eternal Princess is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Dragon's Necklace, Swallow's Cowrie Shell or Red Stone of Aja * Buddha's Stone Bowl, Hourai Jeweled Branch or Kinkaku-ji Seamless Ceiling * Fire Rat's Robe, Lunar Ilmenite or Mysterium }} Flings the Dragon's Necklace at the target direction, which explodes at the end and deals magic damage to enemies in an area before disappearing. |leveling= 275 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 950 }} Flings two Swallow's Cowrie Shells at a 5° angle at the target direction, which deals magic damage to enemies in a line. An enemy can take damage from both shells, but the second shell deals 50% damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 950 }} Flings the Red Stone of Aja at the target direction, which deals initial magic damage to enemies in a line, reducing by 10% per additional enemy to a minimum of 40% magic damage. Kaguya gains health equal to 20% of the total magic damage dealt. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 950 }} }} Fires an image of her Buddha's Stone Bowl at the target direction, dealing damage and stunning the first enemy it hits for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = 15 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Fires 5 simultaneous bursts after a short delay in a pentagon shape on the target area, dealing magic damage and stuns enemies for 1 second. |leveling= 100 75 |cooldown = 15 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 800 }} Slams a massive board of magical wood from behind her, dealing magic damage in a square area and stuns enemies for 0.5 seconds. |leveling= 700 |cooldown = 15 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} }} Kaguya burns nearby enemies every second, dealing magic damage. |description2= Drains mana every second to double the passive's magic damage. |leveling= 400 |leveling2= |cooldown= 5 |cost= 45 |costtype= mana per second }} Kaguya's leaves a circle of moon energy every 5 seconds that stays for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage to enemies every second that touches it. |description2= Drains mana every second to generate larger moon energy circles. |leveling= 400 |leveling2= 800 |cooldown= 5 |cost= 45 |costtype= mana per second }} Every 5 seconds, Mysterium extends its orbit and circles twice before returning to Kaguya, dealing magic damages to enemies who touch it. |description2= Drains mana every second to maintain Mysterium's orbit. |leveling= |leveling2= 400 |cooldown= 5 |cost= 45 |costtype= mana per second }} }} Should Kaguya be killed, she gains health equal to a percentage of her max mana. This passive has a 4 minute cooldown and is unaffected by cooldown reduction. |description2 = When activated, other ability cooldowns are refreshed by a percentage and her next ability cast deals increased damage. |leveling= |leveling2= |costtype= no cost |cooldown= }} Notes and Nonsense Kaguya is a princess of the Moon. She is banished from the Moon for her sins - drinking the Elixir of Immortality. Because of this, [[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Eirin,_the_Mastermind_of_the_Moon|'Eirin']] felt guilty for creating the Elixir, she swore to never leave her side and have eternal loyalty to Kaguya. Arriving on Earth one day, she was found by a bamboo cutter and dwelt among the humans she had once despised. Lunarians usually looked down on humans, but Kaguya came to love her new home. Her unearthly beauty led men from all across the land to seek her hand in marriage, [[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Mokou,_the_Human_Form_of_Hourai|'Mokou's']] father being one of them, but none could successfully complete her trial of the Five Impossible Requests. Because of her father's humiliation and ultimately death by Kaguya, Mokou swore revenge on her, drinking the Elixir herself after Kaguya's disappearance, making sure to some day kill her. * Passive: Kaguya is an avid collector of objects, and these objects help her do damage. Of course, she can't use all of them at the same time, so the player have to pick what suits best each time the player wants to leave the fountain. * Q: Three choices for you to pick. Dragon's Necklace is a standard AoE to a target area. Swallow's Cowrie Shell fires 2 shells diagonally, but rewards you with the highest damage if you fire it at close range. Stone of Aja fires in a line, and provides sustain to Kaguya, but the damage is the lowest. * W: Three choices for you to pick. Buddha's Stone Bowl deals the highest damage and stun duration, at the cost of only damaging one enemy. Hourai Jewel Branch deals moderate damage in an area for a lower stun duration. Kinkakuji Seamless Ceiling offers the lowest damage and stun duration, but more guaranteed compared to the two. * E: Three choices for you to pick. Fire Rat's Robe is a scalable , Lunar Ilmenite works a bit like , but leaves a circular pattern. Mysterium orbits around Kaguya and deals the highest damage, but trickiest to use. * R: An ultimate that boosts other abilities while providing a survival passive when learned. The passive provides more health if you get more Mana. When activated, you can reduce cooldowns of other abilities and increases damage output. ;Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Can you fulfill my request?"'' ;Attacking *''"Filthy humans."'' *''"This is the end of you."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Dragon's Necklace *''"Jewel of the Dragon's neck."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Swallow's Cowrie Shell *''"Cowrie shell laid by swallows."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Red Stone of Aja *''"Red Stone of Aja from Rome."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Buddha's Stone Bowl *''"Buddha's Stone Bowl from India."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Hourai Jewel Branch *''"Jeweled Branch from Hourai."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Kinkaku-ji Seamless Ceiling *''"One-tile ceiling of Kinkaku-ji."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Fire Rat's Robe *''"Fire Rat's Robe from China."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Lunar Ilmenite *''"Ilmenite from the Moon."'' ;Attacking if Kaguya has Mysterium *''"Guess what this thing does."'' ;Movement *''"More treasures to seek."'' *''"Tiring years of exile."'' *''"The Moon is always powerful."'' *''"Off to find the next object."'' *''"My requests are yet to be fulfilled."'' *''"Eternity is instantaneous."'' *''"Moonlight shines upon all of us."'' *''"We have no need to hide again."'' *''"Within the bamboo forests."'' *''"I missed the people I love."'' *''"My home could use some more guests."'' ;Taunt *''"I may be kind, but my kindness has limits."'' *''"Life can be extinguished in an instant. That life would be yours."'' *''"Arrogant humans have forgotten the powers of the Moon."'' ;Taunt when an enemy [[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Mokou,_the_Human_Form_of_Hourai|'Mokou']] is nearby *''"Let us slaughter each other again, and again, and again!"'' ;Joke *''"Some people really needs to be banned for eternity."'' *''"Next time I'm giving the impossible requests to do. Ban should they fail.'' *''"If a permanent ban while living isn't enough, I can apply permanent ban even after death.'' ;Death *''"Hmmhmm, impressive."'' *''"I'll retreat for now."'' Kaguya is a dangerous AP caster for enemies to come near, and still powerful from a further distance. She may have lacked any sort of escape capabilities or defenses, but she's annoyingly difficult to take down especially after level 6. Playing her effectively means you should adjust your skills according to the situation and your own playstyle, as every ability has their pros and cons. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 17:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Voyage 1970 * Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess Category:Custom champions